Last Man Standing
by Midnight Shadow01
Summary: Abel Nightroad of Trinity Blood versus Arucard of Hellsing Ultimate. which vampire bad boy do you believe will win the bloody fight of the century? read and find out. one shot.


Last Man Standing

By: Youkai no Kira

summary: abel nightroad of trinity blood versus arucard of hellsing ultimate. which vampire bad boy do you believe will win the bloddy fight of the century? read and find out. one-shot.

--------------------

Background Information

Name: Abel Nightroad (Trinity Blood)

Born: 2088

Boss: Cardinal Caterina Sforza

Sidekick: sister Esther Blanchett

\Weapons: Silver bullets, blood scythe

Guilty Pleasure: Tea with lots of sugar

Description: What if there's something higher than vampires on the food chain? Father Abel Nightroad may be a traveling priest under the orders of the Vactican, but he is something much more: a Crusnik, a vampire that feeds on the blood of other vampires

Name: Arucard (Hellsing Ultimate)

Born: The 1400s

Boss: Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing

Sidekick: Seras Victoria

Weapons: Hellsing ARMS .454 Casull Auto

Guilty Pleasure: Bowties and floppy fedoras

Description: A legendary immortal vampire, Arucard now works for the Hellsing Organization as the most powerful weapo in battle against the vampires that have ravaged Britain. No one truly knows the extent of Arucard's abilities, but none can deny his immense power.

--------------------

The Battle Begins

"Who could have done this?" Abel Nightroad ponders as he crouches in the alley nest to the fresh corpses of several Methuselah vampires with clean holes punched through their chests, the hearts inside ripped out.

The vampire priest slowly gazes aroud him, noting recent bullet holes in the nearby wall. As Nightroad sweeps the area for casings, a sudden peal of blood-curdling laughter pierces the night.

"A humble priest should have a better hobby than playing with the dead," Arucard cackles. His voice echoes down onto the street as he inspects his prey from the rooftop. "But then, you don't smell like an ordinary dog of the Vactican. I wonder if you taste like one."

NIghtroad instinctively draws his sidearms as Arucard plunges down the length of the building. Silver bullets spark off the wall behind Arucard, but he lands unhurt. The two vampires circle one another.

"Who are you?" Abel demands.

"Nice guns. Unfortunately, I don't think they're of the same caliber as mine," Arucard teases, ignoring the question as he draws his long-barreled Hellsing ARMS automatic.

Arucard's first shot narrowly misses Nightroad, who dashes backup the alley, empting both chambers of his pistols behind him. Bullets ricochet off the sides of buildings and disappear into a mass of shadows surrounding Arucard, who only grins wider in response.

Nightroad reaches the end of the alley and stumbles into the street, glancing arund him as he reloads. Suddenly, Arucard swoops down from above to grab Nightroad by the neck and toss him into the side of a building.

Before Arucard returns for another pass, the priest is on his feet, rollinbg through the broken concrete and firing away. The smirk vanishes from Arucard's face as he reels back, his glasses shattering as one of Nightroad's shots slams into his forehead. Stunned for a second, he realizes that the consecrated silver bullets actually cause him pain.

Nightroad squeezes off another round into Arucard's body, but the red-clad vampire takes no notice, and a sinister grin spreads across his face.

"I've walked this world for centuries, young one," Arucard hisses as his body contorts and takes on an eerie posture. "Show me what you've learned in the short time you've had here."

"If you insist," Nightroad says through clenched teeth, priming the nanomachines in his body to bring about his Crusnik form.

Arucard howls in delight as Nightroad's fangs and claws take shape and a massive scthe of blood forms in his hand. The air thickens as Acrucard unleashes his own transformation, melting into an all-consuming wraith made form the shadows.

Nightroad's eyes go wide and red as he slices through the amorphous dark mass, cutting Arucard's shape-shifting body in half. The shadows break apart and disintegrate, and Arucard's laugh fades from the night. Nightroad reverts back to his more humanlike form.

"Is that the best you can do?" A faint whisper suddenly echoes in Nightroad's ears, growing to a crescendo as Nightroad realizes the sound is coming from inside him. He whirls to see his own shadow rising in tyhe moonlight, a thousand soulless eyes glowing in the darkness. Rooted to the spot by an unbreakable force, Nightroad barely has time to raise his scythe before the swirling blackness transforms into a giant mass of teeth and lunges at him.

--------------------

The Winnah

The creature's cavernous jaws stop mere inches from Nightroad's face. The priest drops to the ground, clutching one of his handguns---but not daring to raise it.

"Oh, little vampire," Arucard's laughter returns as the shadows coalesce into his recognizable form. "You have no idea how long I have walked this world. The things I have seen. Those I have tasted. But you've given me some amusement tonight, and I'll leave you in the knowledge that you've so much to learn. You even remind me of myself when I was younger."

"I...I'm nothing like you," Abel stammers, more in awe than anger.

Still smiling, Arucard vanishes back into the dark alley. "You may have some light left in you. But your soul...your soul couldn't be any darker."

A/N: this is the end of the story. i left it open-ended for a reason. i actually wanted to add more but i figured to let my readers use their imagination for the rest. (ha ha) anyways, please rreview and enjoy future fanfics and anime match-ups! Ja.


End file.
